


Face kisses

by Inkpot



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gadget likes messing with Finn, M/M, boys being dorks, but can you really blame him when Finn's reactions are so great, semiverbal Gadget the Wolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 07:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21050294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkpot/pseuds/Inkpot
Summary: Finn's reactions to affection are never not entertaining.





	Face kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Today's a good day for getting snippets out. No I don't know why, but I'm not complaining. Thanks to the folks on discord who encouraged me to actually write this XD

Finn yawned, his jaw cracking as it stretched wide enough to show off all his teeth. One advantage of sitting in the living room alone, nobody to judge him or complain about spreading yawns. (Or about sitting sideways in the chair, honestly it was more comfortable why shouldn’t he? At least Gadget understood the need.)

He was currently sitting on the love seat in his and Gadget’s house, flipping through a cookbook and skimming for recipes that both looked interesting and like he might be able to make them without using a fire extinguisher, so far without much luck. (There were a lot more that fit the first qualification.)

He yipped and flung his hands up when a weight landed in his lap. Looking down revealed a grinning wolf looking back.

Finn sighed and set the book aside, ignoring his partner sitting up and nuzzling his cheek in favor of smoothing his bushed-out tail. “What, Gadget?”

Gadget didn’t say anything, just gave his cheek another nuzzle and planted a quick kiss on the fluff. He slid up a few inches, making Finn’s eye scrunch shut on reflex before planting another peck on the lid, then another to his temple.

Finn could feel a flush growing and did his best to fight it back, fully aware it wasn’t doing much. “Gadget, what are y-”

Gadget paused for only a moment to shush him before continuing to pepper his face with kisses. Finn did his best to vanish into the couch cushions and, when that failed, screed from the back of his throat. It was _not fair_ to throw this much affectionate touch at him without warning, he needed time to prepare-!

Gadget chuckled softly, because the bastard was of course aware of all that. He finally let up to boop their noses together, grinning at the flustered jackal. “Hi Finn.”

Finn stared back at him, eyes wide and face red as the ruby in his chest. After a moment of speechless silence, he tackled Gadget sideways onto the cushions and tickled him mercilessly until he shrieked.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact, Gadget's reaction if Finn pulled something like this would probably be even more fun. At least I think so ;D
> 
> Find me on tumblr [here](https://lessinkmoregraphite.tumblr.com/).


End file.
